Joseph: King of Dreams/Transcript
lines *'Jacob': It's taking so long. *'Judah': ''chuckling Look at yourself, Father. You would think this was your first child. Tell me, were you this nervous when I was born? *'Jacob': Well, yes and no. It was different with your mother. But with Rachel, we gave up hope. We were told she could never have children. *''hear a baby crying *'Reuben': Father! It's a boy! Father, it's a boy! It's a boy. *''baby continues crying *'Jacob': My boy! to get the baby *'Reuben': Can you believe it? Rachel had a baby. *'Judah': I guess it is a miracle. *''all walk off, then Jacob walks in the tent'' *'Jacob': at Rachel and baby Joseph O God, who is the Father of us all, you have blessed me with a gift beyond all measure. Within a barren wife, amid the twilight skies of my life, you've placed a treasure. singing A brightly shining star where there was none, you have granted us a son. *'Rachel': singing Dreams do come true. Look at you. *'Jacob': Joseph. *'All': singing Our baby brother. *'Jacob': singing He is special. *'All': singing' He is one of us we'll keep him from harm, and we will teach him. *'Jacob': singing I will teach him all he needs to know. He'll stand apart from other men. *'All': singing We'll stand beside him and together, we will show him what it means to be a family. *''Joseph pets Jacob *'Jacob': singing You are a miracle child, you are the best you shine the brightest. *'Father': singing Your days. *'Jacob': Joseph. *'Father': singing Will be cloudiness. *'Jacob': Come to Papa. *'Father': singing And mild. Your trails be blessed. Your trials the lightest. You were made for better things, you will share the air of kings, you were born and fortune smiled, for you are a miracle child. *'Rachel': singing The sun will rise within your eyes, the moon will light your smile. And Heaven grace your gentle face. With power to beguile. speaking Good night, Joseph. Joseph, then she continues singing You will wade through the river of sorrows, warm and dry. *'Reuben': Keep it steady. *'Jacob': singing And angels will guide your tomorrows, this I prophesy. *'Both': singing For you are a miracle child. You are the best. *'Issachar': Hey, what are you doing? *'Both': singing You shine the brightest. Your days will be cloudless and mild. Your trails be blessed, your trials the lightest. You were made for better things, you will share the air of kings. You were born and fortune smiled. For you are a miracle child. *''gives the ball to Judah, throwing up and down, then looking at a coat, then Jacobs wears the coat on Joseph *'Joseph': singing Dearest Mother, beloved Father. A coat of colors bright as butterfly wings to remind me. Things you've told me all my life, I am special, I am smart. I am somehow set apart. Petty rules and limitations don't apply. For I am a miracle child. I can't be harmed. *'Judah': Sorry. *'Joseph': singing I'm wrapped in rainbow. Though fate can be heartless and wild. speaking Come on. Let's play. singing My life's been charmed. speaking Come on! singing And shall remain so. *'Jacob': Come with me, Joseph. *'Joseph': singing Not to struggle, but to soar. To my fortune reconciled. For I am a miracle child. You won't see me bent over double, in darkness and rubble, where mountains of trouble are piled. I was destined to fly. Watch me light up the sky! For I am a miracle child! *''at night, with Joseph sleeping, zooming in, then opening the eye, then the sheep appears, then taking a flower, then getting up, then spinning around, then running away by a wolf, then the wolf barks at Joseph, running away, then grabbing a leash, then walking by a sheep *'Joseph': Hey. *''wolf appears at Joseph, screaming *'Joseph': No! Stop! *'Reuben': What's wrong? *'Issachar': What's going on? What did he say? *''lights the fire *'Judah': What's the matter? *'Joseph': It was wolves! There were wolves everywhere. They were coming out of the shadows, and I was surrounded. They were all around me and... *'Judah': That's it? *'Levi': You woke us for a dream? *'Reuben': Ooh! *'Jacob': Quiet down! You want to scare the sheep? *'Joseph': The sheep. The ram. away The wolves killed the ram. *''a sheep bleating *'Joseph': It was dead. I... I don't understand. It all seemed so real. *'Jacob': Everything is fine, Joseph. *'Rachel': the coat back on It's over. There's nothing to worry about. *'Jacob': And, you boys, since you're up, make yourselves useful. a stick Get to work before sunup. a stick at Judah *'Judah': Thanks. *''brothers walk out *'Jacob': Joseph Joseph, where do you think you're going? *'Joseph': Um, I, uh... *'Jacob': You have studies. a paper to Joseph *'Joseph': But, Father, I wanna go with them. *'Jacob': Look. You know they have their work, and you have yours. *'Joseph': But why? *'Jacob': Because you do. Because you're a miracle child. For you, things are different. *'Joseph': You've said that all my life. I don't want to be different. I want to be like them. *'Jacob': Joseph, God has a plan and a purpose for you. You're not like the rest of us. I've worked this earth all my life, just as my father and grandfather did before me, and as your brothers will after me. That won't be your future. *'Rachel': Jacob, even God rested on the seventh day. He'll find his future soon enough. Let him be with his brothers. *'Joseph': Please? *'Jacob': sighs Go on. Thanks. Be safe! *''both look at Joseph walking away, then cut to the brothers *'Joseph': Judah! Simeon! *'Levi': Hmph! Look who's here. The miracle child. *'Simeon': What are you doing here? Don't you have some scrolls to read or something? *'Joseph': Here, let me do that. *'Levi': Joseph! Wait, wait! You have to be very careful. You might cut your hands on the soft fur. *'Joseph': Get away! *''both laugh *'Joseph': I... I just want to help. *'Simeon': You've helped enough. Thanks to you, we'll work an extra hour today. *'Joseph': You're not tired because you got up early. It's because you were out all night. *'Simeon': Why, you little sneak. What do you know? *'Joseph': I know about everything, the women and the drinking. There's a lot Father doesn't know. *'Levi': You wouldn't. *'Simeon': He would. The little brat. Joseph If you say one word, I'll wring your skinny neck. *'Judah': Stop it! If Father sent him, we should be happy for his help. Maybe he can do your work, Simeon. Huh! Somebody should. *''brothers laugh *'Judah': Besides, there is something Joseph can do. Joseph *'Levi': What's he doing? *'Reuben': I don't know. *'Judah': Shh! While we round up the strays, can you watch the herd for us? *'Joseph': the stick Of course. *'Judah': Good. We'll be back soon. Let's go. *'Reuben': Maybe we should split up. You go over there. *'Joseph': Hey! What are you doing? Hey! laughing *''sheep bleats, then he pets the sheep, then the wind blows Joseph, then walking to the brothers in the water *'Reuben': Hey, come on! Look at him. Whoo-hoo! *''looks at the brothers in the water *'Reuben': Get him. You're too heavy. *''man falls in the water, then he walks away, then putting the stick on the ground, then sitting down, then bleating at Joseph *'Joseph': What? Are you making fun of me too? *''sheep dances, then running around Joseph, laughing *'Joseph': Hey! a stick Hey, come back! the bushes, then the wolf appears, then the wolves all appear Get away! Get away! *''sheep continues bleating, then the wolves get the sheep, then running *'Joseph': a sheep Gotcha! running in a hay, then chomping by a sheep, then laying at Joseph *'Jacob': the wolves Back! Back! Get away! the stick down, then the wolves run away Joseph, are you hurt? *'Joseph': Jacob Father! *'Jacob': Your brothers, where are they? I asked you a question! *'Joseph': They're... Thay're, uh... They... They went swimming. *'Jacob': Swimming? *''brothers get out of the water *'Judah': What happened? *'Jacob': This is how you take charge? I expect you to watch after Joseph, but you abandoned my son. My son! *'Judah': Aren't we your sons too? *'Joseph': The ram! a leash *'Judah': It's Joseph's dream! Wolves kill sheep. It happens all the time. *'Simeon': No! I understand. *'Jacob': God sent you a vision of the future. *''both walk down *'Simeon': Joseph didn't really see the future, did he? *'Judah': Let's get back to work. *''at night, with Joseph sleeping, then walking while holding the hay, then putting the hay down, then they all walk by holding hay, then they put the hay down, by laying on the ground, then they all look at Joseph standing on top with the hay growing by revealing a circle by stars, sun and moon at the sky *'Simeon': Why do we wash before work? *'Levi': We don't want the sheep smelling you and running off. *'Issachar': Hey, look who finally woke up. *'Reuben': Oh, look what the sun brought up. *''puts water on the face *'Rachel': Good morning, Joseph. *'Joseph': the face off Mom, last night I had another dream. *'Simeon': Oh, another dream! *'All': Ooh! *'Joseph': I wasn't talking to you. *'Levi': Please, why don't you share it with all of us. *'Joseph': Yes, who'd the wolf get this time? You can laugh, but this time it was all of you. *'Levi': Oh, please, you must tell us our future, great Joseph. *'Simeon': Should I be scared? *'Joseph': Leave me alone! *'Judah': Come on, Joseph. Tell us. We're dying to hear about it. *'Joseph': Well, all of us were carrying sheaves of wheat. I was among you, but then all of a sudden, I was above you and your wheat bowed to me... *'Levi': I wonder what that's supposed to mean. *'Judah': Nothing, that's what it means. Nothing. away *'Joseph': Hey, you asked to hear the dream. *'Jacob': What happened next? *'Joseph': The sky was dark, and around me there were stars. *'Judah': They were bowing to me too. *'Simeon': Ooh! Let's all bow down to Joseph. *'Jacob': We can't ignore these dreams. After all, his last one did come true. *'Reuben': Are you saying that Joseph belongs above all of us, even Judah? *'Jacob': I'm not saying that, but there could be a message here. *'Reuben': Judah's led the herd for years, brought in the wheat, raised the tents. He comes first before any of us, especially Joseph. *'Jacob': Judah, it's not up to me. God may be telling us something of our future. *'Judah': The I guess all my work doesn't matter. *'Jacob': Watch your tongue. *'Rachel': Jacob and Judah Jacob, Judah, please! *'Judah': I've had enough of this. Let's go. *''all walk away *'Levi': then taking a bag to Joseph Look at what your dreams have done. *'Joseph': Don't get mad at me. I didn't ask for them. *'Reuben': You didn't ask for this either, brother. *'Joseph': a bag away Half brother! *'Jacob': Joseph! Boys! Apologize to each other! *'Rachel': Let me talk to Joseph. to Joseph *'Jacob': He's just a boy. You're too harsh on him. *'Reuben': You're always defending him! *'Jacob': His dreams come from God. *'Rachel': Joseph, you need to be more understanding of your brothers. Life is a lot harder for them than it ever will be for you. *'Joseph': up Why do you defend them? They're not even your sons. *'Rachel': Joseph They're no less my sons than you are. We're family, all of us. If we break apart, we have nothing left. singing You've seen the damage words can do. When full of thoughtless pride. *'Issachar': That's enough! *'Rachel': singing Now heed the wiser voice in you that calls to be your guide. The flowers reaching for the sun are all uniquely blessed. But thought each is special. Not a one is better than the rest. Bloom, bloom, may you know. The wisdom only time breeds. There's room, bloom and you'll grow to follow where your heart leads. Bloom and may you bring, your colors to the vast bouquet. There's room, bloom, learn one thing. Your gifts are meant to give away. *'Joseph': Thanks, Mom. away, then waving to Rachel Judah! Simeon! Levi! Reuben! Where are you? *'Judah': Joseph isn't fit to lead sheep. *'Levi': I agree. *'Reuben': But he's our brother. *'Simeon': Half brother. Said so himself. Judah is the one who should take over for Father. *'Reuben': Yes, but... *'Levi': Do you want a spiled brat giving you orders? *'Reuben': No. *'Simeon': Can we all agree that something has to be done about Joseph? *'Reuben': Yes. I agree. *'Levi': Joseph Hey, everybody! The little spy is back! *'Joseph': I wasn't spying. I just wanted to... *'Levi': Did Father tell you to check up on us? *'Joseph': No! Maybe this was a mistake. I just want to... *'Judah': Report on us to Father? *'Simeon': Joseph You're his favorite. *'Joseph': N-No. *'Judah': You look at scrolls all day while we're covered in sweat. Why is that, Joseph? Is it because we don't have pretty coats like you? *'Simeon': the coat off of Joseph I have mine. *'Joseph': That's my coat! *'Simeon': Step aside, brothers. I'm the new head of the family. Bow before me, you sheaves of wheat! Oh, yes, Master Joseph, ruler of the world. *'Joseph': Give it back, now! *'Simeon': If you want your coat, why don't you go get it? a coat to Levi, then Joseph tries to get the coat back *'Reuben': Levi's got it. *'Levi': No, I don't. Judah does. *'Reuben': Come on! I've got it! *''rips the coat, then laying on the ground, then they all laugh'' *'Joseph': I've had enough of this stupid game! *'Judah': Joseph! Who says this is a game? *''brothers push Joseph *'Joseph': What are you doing? Leave me alone! No! Stop it! backward, then falling down in the pit, then getting up, coughing *'Levi': What do we do now? *'Reuben': Are we just going to leave him? *'Judah': What are we going to tell Father? *'Simeon': We'll think of something. *'Joseph': Somebody! Please! *'Judah': Just get out of here. a coat in the pit *'Simeon': Maybe he can dream his way out. *''coat lands on Joseph *'Joseph': Don't leave me here alone! to the ground, holding a coat, then cut at night, hearing a wolf, then the lobster crawls on Joseph, then he gets the lobster off, then grabbing a rock, then killing a lobster while pounding, then the rope lands I knew you'd come back. on the rope, then climbing up You think this is funny? Well, Father won't be laughing when he hear... Who are you? *'Horse Trader': Get him. *'Joseph': Hey! Hey! What are you doing? Ow! Let me go! You don't understand. I'm from the house of Jacob. *'Horse Trader': A little scrawny, isn't he? *'Lead Trader': It's hard to tell with that pretty coat on. *'Joseph': to the ground No, no, no, don't take my... *'Slave Trader': Get up! *'Lead Trader': Looks like he's never worked a day in his life. *'Horse Trader': That'll change. *'Joseph': My brothers will come for me. Judah! Simeon! Levi! Please help me! *'Judah': Joseph! We're right here. *'Joseph': sighing Judah. Judah I told you they'd come for me. *'Slave Trader': the silver out of the bag As agreed, 20 pieces of silver. a bag at Judah *'Joseph': J-Judah... Why... *''a bag at Simeon, then the traders walk at the brothers *'Joseph': No! Help me! Levi, please. Issachar. Simeon. Stop them. Judah. Judah, help me, please. *''traders take Joseph *'Joseph': Please! *''takes a coat to Judah *'Joseph': Judah, please! *'Simeon': Judah, we can't turn back now. We've gone too far. *''rope ties Joseph's hands *'Slave Trader': Hut, hut! *''camel takes Joseph *'Joseph': I'm your brother! I'm your brother! *'Judah': Half brother. *'Slave Trader': Yah! *''camel continues taking Joseph, then cut to a desert by evening, and night, then the traders sit be a fire, with Joseph shivering, then looking at a sunflower, then getting a sunflower, looking at a sunflower, then cut to Rachel and Jacob *'Rachel': Where could he have gone? *'Jacob': Don't worry. I'm sure he's all right. *''both hug *'Jacob': They boys will find him. *''brothers walk to Rachel and Jacob *'Judah': Father. This is all we found. at the coat of blood *'Rachel': gasping Joseph! *'Jacob': No! Joseph! *'Rachel': Joseph! *''gasp *'Jacob': Oh, Rachel. *''continues sobbing, then cut back to Joseph, holding a sunflower, kicking him *'Slave Trader': Hey, wake up. then the sunflower blows away, then Joseph puts a tear drop, then they continue taking Joseph, then they all go *'Men': singing Behold the glory, behold the wonder! What we have made shall not be torn asunder! Such vast achievement stone and papyrus! Beneath the gaze of Isis and Osiris! Land of majesty, where the heavens smile! Jewel of history shining by the Nile! *'Man': Hey! Here. Exquisite, aren't they? Yes. *'Slave Trader': the traders Where's the slave market? *'Lead Trader': Down by the docks. *''camel takes Joseph *'Men': singing Serve and be silent, you who are chattel! We think of you as little more than cattle! This is your lot now and we advise you! To bow before whatever master buys you! Feel the power here, power has its practice! *'Slave Trader': Let's go. *'Men': singing Some can live like gods, some must sacrifice! *'Man': What do you have? *'Slave Trader': A Canaanite. *'Men': singing Through the centuries, many backs have bent! Many dreams are built! Many lives are spent! *'Man': Move, slave! Get in line. *'Lead Trader': Slaves for sale! Buy this one! *'Man': Now, let's have a look at him. Let me see his teeth. Hmm. Mm-hmm. He's too skinny. This is more like it. Careful. *'Slave Trader': The captain of the guard needs a slave for his household. I have one you might like, slave. *'Man': Thirty pieces. Hmm. He looks hardly enough. Lord Potiphar! *'Potiphar': He'll do. *'Man': Ah. Looks like we have some work to do. *'Men': singing Look and be humbled, learn what your places is Egyptian slave! No matter what your race is! This is your future, your life suspended! And everything you knew before had ended! You are Egypt's now! We have all control! *'Joseph': Hey! *'Men': singing From your every step! To your very soul! *'Man': Hold still. You're done. He's ready for work. *''walks away, then looking at the reflection in the water, then the bucket lands on the water, then taking a towel, then he dries off *'Man': It's not for your face. It's for the floor. *'Joseph': up the floor Ow! at the hands, then transforming the brothers in the water *'Simeon': Hey, Joseph, you missed a spot. *'Levi': It's different from doing real work, isn't it? *''puts the towel on the water, looking at all the brothers *'Reuben': No more baby soft hands. Who bows now, little brother? *''all laugh, then he dries the water off *'Potiphar': You there. *''gasps *'Potiphar': Have you cleaned this entire courtyard by yourself? *'Joseph': Yes. *'Zuleika': He's a hard worker. Hmm. Maybe we could put him to better use in the banquet hall. *'Potiphar': My wife thinks you should work for her. What do you say? *'Joseph': I cannot say. A slave is not his own master. *'Potiphar': Well said. Find him some new clothes. Then get someone else to finish here. *'Attendant': Yes, my lord. *''walks to Joseph, then Joseph gets up, then Kia goes on the table *'Woman': Hey, kitty, kitty, kitty! Come on. Who brought the cat? Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. Oh, stop that. *''chuckles *'Asenath': Come down! Aunt Zuleika, I'm sorry. I'll get it down from there. Please come down. Come here, kitty. *'Joseph': Come here. Look at this. *''drinks milk *'Asenath': Hmm. She seems to like you. Kia Thank you. I haven't seen you here before. *'Joseph': Oh, I'm new. *'Zuleika': Asenath. *'Asenath': Coming, Aunt Zuleika. Good-bye. *''sighs, then painting *'Zuleika': Joseph, come here. I'm waiting. *'Joseph': I'm coming! down the stairs, then walking to Asenath Oh! Sorry, Asenath. Oh! *'Joseph': What? *'Asenath': I don't think you want my aunt seeing you like this. That's better. *'Joseph': Thanks. a horse whinnying *'Zuleika': Slave. *'Joseph': Oh, yes, of course. *'Potiphar': on a horse Hyah! Hyah! *'Zuleika': What a magnificent animal. *'Potiphar': Faster. Faster. Ah! laughing *'Zuleika': Slave. I'm in the sun. *'Potiphar': Hyah! Ho! laughing Whoa! *'Horse Trader': Well? *'Potiphar': You were right. He's all that you promised. I haven't seen a finer horse in all of Egypt. *'Horse Trader': I'm glad Your Excellency is pleased. There is still one small matter. *'Potiphar': Oh, yes. As we agreed. a bag of coins, then putting on a scale *'Horse Trader': Oh, forgive me, but something is not quite right. *'Potiphar': I thought I brought the right amount. *'Horse Trader': You're a busy man. Anyone can make a mistake. *''puts silver on a scale *'Horse Trader': He's yours. Pharaoh himself would be jealous. *'Potiphar': Yes, he's a fine horse. *'Joseph': at a scale, then grabbing the tents, sliver and the bag Master, I think you should see this. *'Horse Trader': Uh... Get away from that. Don't touch it! *'Joseph': Well, look at that. *'Horse Trader': Well, I... It's broken. Your Excellency, I had no idea. *'Potiphar': Of course not. You're a busy man. Anyone can make a mistake. And yours is going to cost you your freedom. *'Horse Trader': Please, keep the stallion as a gift from me. *'Potiphar': No. Take him away. *'Horse Trader': I have a dozen more horses! Take them all! Please, anything! *''grabs a bag *'Zuleika': Potiphar, you should keep it. You said it was the finest in all Egypt. *'Potiphar': Own a horse taken from a thief? What would that say about my honor? *'Zuleika': scoffs You and your honor. *'Potiphar': Joseph You've done well. What's your name? *'Joseph': Joseph. *'Potiphar': Joseph. You're an educated slave. Where did you learn? *'Joseph': My father taught me. *'Potiphar': Ah. He taught you well. Tell me what else your father has taught you. *''all walk away *'Potiphar': I can read and write Egyptian. *'Man': singing A boy looks up and sees a golden gift of chance. *'Joseph': What a mess. *'Potiphar': Good luck. away *'Man': singing To prove his worth and make the best of what might seem. A dire circumstance. Onward and onward the slow and steady climb. *'Joseph': Master. *'Potiphar': Let's have a look. *'Man': singing Task upon task that can lift him to summit over time. *'Potiphar': Well done, Joseph. *'Man': singing You've got to take whatever road's at your feet. You've got to make whatever progress you can. Although the map you hold is far from complete. You've got to take whatever road's at your feet. *''laugh, then putting feet by stomping, then taking a bowl to Potiphar *'Potiphar': To a good year, and to your friend. *''both laugh, then painting on the wall, then putting the hand on the wall, then looking at a sun, then men with hay *'Judah'; My neck is killing me. It's too early for this. *''puts water in a bucket, then butterflies on a sunflower, then Rachel with Jacob walking by by sitting, then they hug *'Jacob': Rachel. *'Asenath': Joseph. *'Joseph': Huh? *'Asenath': Shh! *'Joseph': W-Why are hou here? Is something wrong? *'Asenath': No. This land, it's not Egypt. Is this your home? *'Joseph': Canaan. *'Asenath': Please, tell me more about Canaan. *''sighs *'Joseph': This is the place where I was born. These are the sunflowers my mother planted. This is my, uh... My... *'Asenath': Family? You miss them, don't you? *'Joseph': My brothers. They betrayed me! *'Asenath': Joseph, we are your family now. *'Joseph': Huh? *'Asenath': We care for you here. We... I feel you are special. *'Joseph': What? No. W-Why have you come here tonight? *'Asenath': To be with you. *'Joseph': No. This is not right. *'Asenath': Joseph. Look at me. *'Joseph': No. I will not betray my master. *'Asenath': I'm talking to you. *'Joseph': No! Stop! No! *'Asenath': Wait! I order you to stay! his shirt off *'Joseph': No! *'Asenath': Everything you are, you owe to me *''continues running away by wall, by hearing Asenath screaming, then the men appear at Joseph, then laying to the ground *'Joseph': You stood apart from the other slaves. *'Potiphar': I let you work in my home. I kept you from hard labor, and you did well for me. Or so I thought. *'Joseph': Master... *'Potiphar': No other slave was ever given this opportunity! I gave you my trust. What do you say for yourself? *'Joseph': I did nothing wrong. *'Potiphar': And still you insult me with your denials! What am I to make of this? *''continues sobbing *'Joseph': It's not what it seems. I could never betray you. *'Potiphar': Such insolence! Am I to believe a slave over my own wife? *'Joseph': I swear. I did nothing to betray you. *'Potiphar': Silence! For what have you done, you must be put to death. See to it. *'Joseph': No, no. Master, Master, I beg you. Tell him! Help me! Tell him that... *''man grabs Joseph *'Joseph': Help me! Please! *'Zuleika': Stop. He doesn't deserve to die. *'Potiphar': Why? I see. Take him to prison. *''men take Joseph *'Joseph': Wait, master. No! Please! Believe me! I did nothing wrong! *''walks to Potiphar, then he takes the hat off, then sitting down, then putting the hand out, then the man opens the door *'Joseph': This is a mistake! *''Joseph to the ground, then closing the door *'Joseph': up I did nothing wrong. *'Butler': Yeah, we know you're innocent. back *''mice run at Joseph, yelling while running, then walking backwards, then covering in a blanket, then sleeping, then Baker grabs an onion *'Butler': I know it sounds crazy, but it was so real. *'Baker': I was up all night with my own dreams. Now you wanna take up my day with yours? an onion, spitting, then throwing away *'Butler': No. Just listen. I was back at Pharaoh's palace, in a garden of grapes that had three old vines. A tear fell from my eye, and the vines drank it in. Category:Transcripts Category:Bible Transcripts